Toby Zed
Category:ArticlesCategory:CharactersCategory:TV characters | aliases = | continuity = Doctor Who | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Krop Tor | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = | 1st appearance = "The Impossible Planet" | final appearance = "The Satan Pit" | actor = Will Thorp }} Toby Zed is a minor character/major antagonist featured in the British science fiction television series Doctor Who. Played by actor Will Thorp , He appeared the episodes The Impossible Planet, and The Satan Pit where he served as the host for the episodes main antagonist, The Beast Overview Biography Impossible Planet Toby was in the control room, preparing for a quake when The Doctor and Rose arrive. He managed to survive the quake without any serious injuries. He was then ordered to investigate the rocket, despite his objections that it wasn't his department. On his way back to the control room, he heard a voice calling his name, but not finding the source, ignored it and continued towards the others. Upon arriving he grumpily informed Zach that the rocket was fine, and helped update The Doctor and Rose on his mission, where he informed them of the existence of a prior civilization and that they had issues translating the writing they left behind, something confirmed by the Doctor with the Tardis also being clueless. During his explanation, Rose chided him for being overly dramatic. Afterwards for the night shift, he returned to his room to continue translating. While working he heard the voice again. Assuming it was Danny, Toby left his room and yelled at what he thought was Danny to stop, however not finding the other man, Toby returned to his room disturbed. Later, the voice returned and Toby quickly realized it wasn't Danny. This time the voice warned him not to turn around, all while seemingly approaching Toby. Scared, Toby turned around and was relieved to find nothing. He returned to the pots he was studying, but the writing was gone. Surprised, Toby took off his gloves and found the writing on his skin. He then used a mirror and found he was covered in the symbols and his eyes were red. Afterwards he convulsed in pain and collapsed in agony. After Rose's phone said, "He is awake," Toby woke up, still possessed, and looked around with a murderous look. Toby stood up and walked out of his room. He then walked over the Door 41 and exited the base through the airlock there, without wearing a spacesuit. However, he was heard leaving the base by Scooti Manista, the base's young trainee maintenance officer. Concerned, Scooti began to investigate the strange opening of the airlock. However, upon learning that no spacesuit had been used, Scooti attempted to contact Zach. To Scooti's shock and annoyance, she was unable to do so, causing her to question the computer again. Eventually, it began to chant, "He is awake," and "He bathes in the black sun," causing the young girl to back away in fright. Soon, a viewport opened to the surface, causing Scooti to walk over and look outside. There, Scooti observed Toby standing in the vacuum without a spacesuit unharmed, leaving her shocked and frightened. Toby quickly sensed the young girl and smiled wildly at her through the viewport. Toby quickly began to attempt to control the girl, motioning Scooti towards him. Helpless, Scooti raised her hand towards him hypnotized. Delighted, Toby continued motioning her towards him. Soon, Scooti came to her senses, and dropped her hand to her side. The terrified girl screamed at him to stop, as tears rolled down her face. Toby was left enraged by her refusal, and clenched his fist. Immediately, the glass began to break before the young girl's eyes. Terrified, Scooti ran towards door 40, yelling at it to open. However it remained sealed, causing the scared girl to command it to do so again to no avail. Scooti's composure evaporated as the glass continued to break, causing her to scream wildly at the door, as tears ran down the girl's face. Finally the glass shattered, and the air was ripped from the corridor. The powerful wind grabbed Scooti, and pulled her from the door. Terrified, Scooti screamed shrilly as she was pulled away. With nothing to grab onto, the young girl was sucked out of the base and suffocated in the vacuum. His murder of Scooti caused the entire base to shake, and he managed to rejoin the crew in the confusion. He was questioned on what happened, but revealed nothing, including the fact that he murdered his younger crewmate. Eventually, the crew discovered Scooti floating in space, and Toby looked at her sadly. Toby was in the mining room when the expedition to the center began, and was eventually repossessed when they found the trapdoor. Jefferson held him at gunpoint, but he calmly continued to threaten the security officer. Eventually he was depossessed, and instead infected all the Ood, causing them to begin killing the security guards. Satan Pit Notes & Trivia See also External Links References ----